The Journal
by EternusCaries1
Summary: Harry finds an interesting book on the stairs one night, only for an out of breath Draco to show up and start searching for it frantically. What is this book that Draco wants so much? Harry can’t wait until he finds out.


**Rating: R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Warning: This is slash! M/M!! HarryDraco!! If you don't like it, don't read it, don't bitch!**

**Summary: Harry finds an interesting book on the stairs one night, only for an out of breath Draco to show up and start searching for it frantically. What is this book that Draco wants so much? Harry can't wait until he finds out.**

**Author's Note: This is another story I wrote some time ago about lovely Harry and Draco. I hope you enjoy it. Please review! **

**The Journal**

Harry had never felt so tired in his life. It was after 11:00 and he just got out of a detention with Filch. He turned around a corner and started to go up the staircase when he found leather bound green and silver book with a serpent on the front of it. He picked it up and put it in his bag deciding to look at it later. Just as he started to move again Draco came bustling down the stairs and almost bumped into him. "Watch where you are going Malfoy!" Harry said and grabbed onto the railing to keep his balance. Draco put his hands on his knees and bent over catching his breath before frantically searching the staircase and then glared at Harry.

"Give my book back Potter!" Draco sneered and Harry didn't bother hiding the surprise that flashed in his eyes.

"What book are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry smirked in his head, if the book belonged to Malfoy it was un-telling what kind of dirty secrets he would be able to uncover.

"Don't play with me Potter, I mean it! I know that you have it!! GIVE IT BACK!" Harry titled his head softly to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"I suggest you stop yelling Malfoy before we are both caught, I would rather not serve yet another detention tomorrow." Harry said sourly and Draco sighed.

"So you don't have it then?" He asked and Harry felt slightly guilty at the look of concern in Draco's eyes and thought about giving it back to him.

"…No, I don't have it Malfoy, but we should go before some one finds us out here…good luck in finding it." He muttered and then brushed past the still frantically searching Draco. Harry pulled the curtains around his bed so no one could see him get the book out and open it. He was surprised to see that it was a Journal.

Thursday

3:30 pm

Today could've been one of the happiest days in my life. It might not have seemed to be going that way in the beginning, but all of that changed when I went into Potions. Severus was hell bent on giving Potter a hard time today and Potter didn't help matters when he put the wrong amount of bat wings in his potion and made the it blow up all over him and Severus.

He was given detention with Filch and was promised a rather nasty one at that. I feel rather sorry for him though . . . it's not his fault that he is incompetent at potions, and it is definitely not his fault that his father was a prick that teased Sev. But, that however, is not why my day became the happiest one in quite a while, even though it did add to my amusement.

Potter and I bumped into each other outside of class, and he amazingly didn't have his pathetic excuse for friends around, and I had just gotten away from Crabbe and Goyle. He mumbled something that sounded like an apology and bent to pick up the stuff that he had dropped. I knelt down and helped him and I was well aware of the very shocked look he gave me.

I handed his stuff back to him when we stood back up and he smiled, "Thanks Malfoy…sorry again." "Don't worry about it Potter, It's always a pleasure running into you." He gave me a very weird look and I fought back the blush that tried to surface, I had just successfully flirted with The Boy Who Wouldn't Bloody Die. He smiled at me and then left and I have been on cloud 9 ever since.

Yes I know, I am a bloody poof and deserve to be beaten because of it, which is exactly what would happen if my father ever found out about me liking Harry Potter! Well at least I am not foolish enough to write things like this and then leave it some where, unlike Weasley. But I guess that was how Granger and him got together….maybe I should let Harry accidentally read this…yea right, that would never happen. Well I am going to go and get ready for bed now. I will write later.

Draco

Harry stared at the written page for another 5 minutes before he closed the book. Malfoy liked him. He remembered the encounter in the hallway and he himself was wondering if Malfoy was in fact…flirting with him. Now he didn't need to wonder, he knew. Harry chewed on his bottom lip and felt increasingly bad for taking the Journal and reading Draco's private thoughts…wait a minute! When did he become Draco? Harry sighed and let himself fall back on his bed. He had liked Draco for the better part of 3 years, ever since Draco had let his hair grow out and fall freely around his head in 3rd year Harry had realized how beautiful he truly was.

But he never in a thousand years would've thought his feelings could be returned, and now he realized that they could. He glanced at the Journal and sighed, how was he going to get this back to Draco without him realized that he lied to him? He got out of bed and grabbed his invisibility cloak, he wasn't about to jeopardize his new found chance by already betraying the trust of Draco. He slipped the cloak on and moved silently and stealthily down the hallway. He was happy when he found that Draco was no longer on the stairs searching for his book and continued to move down into the dungeons.

When Harry got to the portrait he cursed himself at not knowing the password. Harry stood in front of the painting for five minutes before he shakily and unsurely said, "Mudblood." He saw the guy in the painting look confused and then he swung open. Harry couldn't believe his luck and the predictable Slytherin. He walked in and saw how comfortable it all looked. There was a huge fireplace on the right wall with 6 chairs surrounding it and a huge coffee table in the middle. There was a miniature library on the left side of the room with 10 desks and 5 arm chairs.

Harry chewed on his bottom lip and wondered where Draco's room would be located. He decided to go up the stairs that were located by the fire place and opened the door that was at the top and sighed when he saw a single bedroom with Draco in the bed sleeping peacefully. Harry walked in and put the book on the desk that was in front of the bed and turned around to look at Draco. He really was beautiful; Harry quietly walked closer to the bed and found himself standing right next to Draco. He let his fingers faintly brush the strand of silver-blond hair from Draco's face and froze when the boy's eyes open quickly and he sat up almost knocking Harry off balance.

Harry held his breathe and cursed at himself again, I just had to go and touch him, couldn't just leave and let things be could I He said bitterly to himself and he pushed himself up against the wall when Draco got up and walked over to the desk. "How did this get here….it wasn't there when I went to bed…" He heard the sleepy mutter of Draco and watched as Draco let his fingers touch the book softly. Harry found himself wanting to be that book and he smiled inwardly, Draco would love to touch him, he found that out. Draco turned around and Harry went still when he realized that Draco was looking directly into his eyes. Oh please say he is just looking at a spot on the wall or something, anything! Draco moved closer and Harry felt his heart beat quicken he held his breath and hoped that Draco would stop coming closer. "Whose there?" He heard the demanding voice and bit his lip angrily, he winced when he felt blood pool up from the wound and he wondered why it seems that almost everyone could see through the damn cloak now.

He saw Draco grab his wand and point it at him, "If you don't reveal yourself I will curse you and then take you to the headmaster." Harry felt bad when he heard the slight tremor in Draco's voice and he slowly took the cloak off of his body and let it pool to the floor. Draco's pale face instantly became paler and Harry sighed,

"Draco…I…can…um…explain?" Harry said a little unsure of himself. Draco looked at him like he was insane,

"Of course you better explain why you are in my bloody room Potter!" Draco spat and Harry smiled a little. "Do you care if I sit down?" Harry asked and then proceeded to sit down before Draco answered.

"I did have your book Draco…I….feel sorry for it now and was trying to return it without you knowing that I had it." Harry watched Draco carefully and saw the blush creep up onto his cheeks. "Yes…I read it, but only one page, then…I stopped." Harry whispered and he closed his eyes. After a few minutes he heard Draco sigh in defeat and he opened his eyes to see Draco looking at him confused.

"So what, you found out I lust after you and like you and you come here to rub it in my face?" Harry shook his head and stood up and walked over to Draco.

Draco wanted to back up and put some distance between him and Harry, but he didn't have the strength to move away from the welcoming heat. "I came here to put your book back Draco…not to rub it in, why would I do that? I like you to." Harry said and blushed a little. Draco looked at him with awe; this couldn't be happening, no way, Harry had to be just fucking with him.

"You are insane Potter." Draco said but before he could say anything else Harry stepped closer and closed the gap that was between them and let his lips fall on Draco's gently.

Draco shuddered in ecstasy at the feeling of Harry's lips on his and he grabbed Harry's head and pulled him in harder. Harry moaned and pushed Draco against the wall and broke the kiss. Draco looked beautiful, his lips red and swollen from the kissing, the flush of arousal on his face and his hair slightly messed up. Harry felt himself go hard and he attacked Draco's mouth again and let his tongue brush against Draco's bottom lip, asking for permission. Draco's mouth instantly opened and Harry moaned as he felt his tongue go into Draco's hot and submissive mouth.

They broke apart and Harry finally realized how hard he was. "Draco, we can't do this tonight." Harry muttered and Draco moaned in protest as he pushed against Harry's erection. Harry stumbled back a little and tried to catch his breath. "I want it to be special Draco, I want to know you first, and I want….more than just sex." Harry said and then smiled gently. Draco nodded,

"Of course….are we going to tell everyone else," Harry thought about Hermione and Ron's reactions and then smiled and nodded,

"Yea…everyone will know that you are mine…and that I am yours." Harry said before he stepped back over to Draco and gave him a forceful possessive kiss.

Draco moaned as he felt Harry's hand slid in between them and stroke his cock gently over his clothes. His hips bucked up against his will and Harry finally pulled away again. "I will see you tomorrow in the Great Hall ok Draco? I will sit at your table." With that Harry gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and grabbed the invisibility cloak, he draped it over him and Draco shuddered as Harry disappeared. His door opened and closed and Draco knew he was alone again. He turned around and looked at his Journal and smiled. He sat down in the chair and opened the book to a blank page. He picked up his quill and dipped it in the black ink that was always there waiting for him.

Monday

12:40 am

I was just graced with Potter's presence. It seems that he found you and read an entry that I wrote around just before I lost you. We are now an item…I can't wait until I can tell you all about it….

Fin

Dont' forget to Review ;-)!!


End file.
